Hyper Smash Riders
by SubwayGuy99b
Summary: Get some Sonic Riders and combine it with Smash Bros and it becomes this, which is Sonic and ALL STAR RIDERS without the tourament and it's basically an story, where random characters jump on boards (or wheels) and they race together for nothing and it's got some intense stories about a lot of things! There's many characters such as Team Sonic, The Mario Bros., Rigby and THE MIIS!
1. New Dudes and Old Rivals!

**Hyper Smash Riders DX:**  
**Episode Zero p1: New Dudes, Old Rivals!**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy Rose was sitting in Sunset Hill, because it was going to be a course in this thing and they were in their Riders gear plus some more useful swag and they were appericating the high noon sun. ''Wow, it looks good at noon as well as in sunset.'' Tails said and he was off the course's start line stand and relaxing on the grass. ''But, it's no time to rest, since we've got a score to settle!'' Sonic shouted, excited as hell and then he was punching Knuckles. ''Wow, your punches are strong, but not as strong as mine!'' Knuckles shouted and then S and K were doing some epic counters.

Meanwhile, Modrecai and Finn were together eating two completely different foods and then Meg was trying to play the drums while she was waiting for the race to start and it was decent. ''Yeah, you're okay and you can get better.'' Modrecai said and he was okay with the sounds. ''Nope, it's not that cool, but not lame either.'' Finn said and then Meg was happy with it. ''Yeah, I honestly hope that I have a good time in this match.'' Meg said and she had no worries on her mind, Finn was hyper confident and Modrecai was pretty happy.

Meanwhile AGAIN, Shadow was with one of the Miis and they were together, practicing on a new course in THAT city from Sonic Heroes and they were all together including the best of the best, Storm and those two bros, Mario and Luigi. ''Aw, yeah! I'm gonna beat all of you guys!'' Mario boasted and he was trying to be the best. ''No, I'm the coolest and all of you guys won't make me less cool.'' Shadow replied and he had a smirk on his face. ''I'm sure I won't be last like last time.'' Luigi said and he was with a neutral mood and he was looking at the night lights of Grand Metropolis.

Jeff was running on the path to somewhere and he was going fast and Mario went behind him, so Shadow was going behind Mario and there was a fast line. ''Whoa, what's going on here?'' Stan asked and then he stopped on the path and then he went fast. ''That's what going on, because everybody's faster than some...hedgehog.'' Jeff said and he was trying to move his hands to explain it, but it wasn't sign language.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Jet and Storm was doing a practicing lap in Sunset Hill because they could do that and they were ready to start this thing. ''Okay, I'm ready to settle the score with you!'' Knuckles told Storm, trying way too hard to intimidate him. ''So, this is gonna be intense and you, the knucklehead is gonna lose.'' Storm replied back and he was meaning business. ''I'm going to be the top knucklehead, if I can.'' Knuckles said and he was trying to be a tryhard and then they started doing some racing.

**Ep 0 part 2 is coming soon for real.**


	2. New Guys and Old Rivals! part 2

**Sonic's Hyper Smash Riders DX:**  
**Episode Zero p2: New Guys &amp; Old Rivals! part 2**

Meanwhile, somewhere else, Vector, Wario and Finn were hanging out together in another course in Grand Metropolis from Sonic Heroes and it was night time, so the path was lit up like a nightclub and the buildings looked really cool. ''Yeah, it's a been a long time since I've seen this place and it's pretty good!'' Vector said and he was wearing a random gold chain. ''I coulda get more money here!'' Wario shouted and then they saw Jeff, Mario and Stan Smith running on the path and then all of them jumped off. ''THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!'' Finn said and he was hyped.

In Grand Metropolis, Shadow, Finn, Stan, Jeff, Mario, Vector, Finn and Wario were now all together and they were doing some discussion about random stuff. ''So, I have a gun, what do you guys think?'' Shadow asked and he was a bit happy. ''I think you're a patriot of this world, even though you're a talking hedgehog.'' Stan replied, like he was talking to friend. ''I SAVED THE WORLD FOR ALIENS!'' Shadow shouted and then heads were scratched. ''Cool story, bro?'' Jeff said and he was really confused.

Back in Sunset Hill, the practice lap was a-go and they were up to the first ramp and they were doing all kinds of tricks after jumping like some kind wide mute 360 grab from Storm(aka one of the unusable tricks from Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity) and a few other things including some major trick from Tails, which was the top ranked out of all of the tricks and he had the best landing out of all of them, while Jet and Sonic were pretty close. ''Wow, Tails! You've become really awesome in the air and working on the boards!'' Sonic yelled. ''WOW, THAT'S REALLY SUPPRISING!'' Knuckles shouted, really loudly and they were up to the first corner.

On the GM course, Jeff didn't know that Hella Jeff was supposed to be there due to some kind of typo and then Omochao noticed the typo since he was the best reader and he told Jeff the sad news on the grounds. ''Sorry, but you're not in this place.'' Omochao said. ''You're supposed to be somewhere else and you're hanging out at this place since you don't even have a skateboard.'' ''That's okay.'' Jeff said and then he started walking slowly out, waving slowly, so then he went out of the grounds and then he went down the very fast elevator, so he was jumpin' high.

**Episode 0-3 is coming soon and sorry for the delay, guys, even though I don't stick to a schedule for this fic.**


	3. Newcomer, Classic Rivals and TESTING! p3

**Sonic's Ultra Smash Riders:**  
**Episode Zero p3: The New Test Running!**

In Sunset Hill, Team Sonic, Amy and Team Babylon were doing a practice lap on the course, so they were done doing some tricks which had a lake section after the next bridge and Storm was in the lead on his new jetski-bike, which looked like a shinkansen train, so he was blasting through the Motobugs, while Sonic was grinding past him like a boss.  
''Aw, yeah, this is going to be unexpected!'' Sonic shouted, looking at the lake on the horizon while Storm was in second and Amy was in the third, but Jet passed her.  
''What was that for?!'' Amy shouted, while Jet knocked her out of the way on the rail. ''Beating Sonic 'cause I'm going to be better than him!'' Jet shouted, while grinding on the rail, and then he dropped off from the rail, while Amy did a heelflip off the rail.

They were on the lake and their speed was slightly lower than on the ground, but there was some waves on the lake and there was a flying ramp in the middle of the lake, but it was a bumpy road for everyone since there was some waves to act as ramps and there's 2 lines of flying rings, so some surfin' was needed to jump into the second flying ring line and the second grind rail.  
''Wow, I'm going to need some swimming trunks because this time, IT'S SURFING TIME!'' Amy said, while in a close third and then she was doing awesome tricks and then Wave and Tails passed her easily, so she rode the waves to go on that rail. ''Take that, shorty!'' Wave shouted, while doing some bumping, but Tails was waving around left and right and he was fourth again. ''That was some great skills!'' Amy shouted to Tails, complementing him from the rail.

Meanwhile, the Grand Metropolis guys were now all together in the city, but Scourge was doing some dirty sh**, while Stan was at the local gun range, shooting a few targets with some not-so-traditional guns, having a few problems with the future tech. ''This isn't that black, but it's still good.'' he said, while having an a bit of an awkward problem carrying the awesome guns, so he didn't buy any at all since they weren't fitting for his hands. ''Are you sure, you don't want to buy anything, bro?'' the clerk asked, while rubbing his head. ''No, this city just doesn't make the guns that I need.'' he said, before leavin'.

Meanwhile, Scourge was in a dirty field, where he knew how to make the dirt work to his advantage and he was showing Shadow and Rigby how to do. ''Now, what you do is, try to do some wheelie thing and then let loose.'' he told the other guys and Rigby didn't what kind of trick was that and Shadow just facepalmed all together, while doing the same thing. ''Dude, I just want to ride dirty and speed around, know what I'm saying?'' Rigby asked the other guys, while he was on his Air Ride, so he did that, did a boost and went through it easily. ''I'm awesome at this thing, when I can learn more?'' he asked the green hedgehog and then Scourge didn't understanding, being in his own original and crazy awesome design skates, that he was wearing and Shadow having the Black Shot, which was his board.

**Episode 0-4 is coming TOMORROW because I'm motivated to do this SHBANG!**


	4. The Combos Come Back!

**Hyper Smash Riders:**  
**Episode Zero p4: The Combos Returned?**

The practice lap guys were on Sunset Hill's lake and they were on different kinds of way including on the rail to no bail, some flying rings to get some wings or just riding on the water fast like Sanic, so there was new enemies there was riding on water. ''Who is these enemy guys?'' Wario asked, from fishing the lake and they were the mech sharks from Sonic 3, so Knuckles plowed through the new path and wreck those sharks and Storm was next to him, trying to speed up by doing a wheelie and then he was slightly ahead. ''I'm going to win this for Sonic!'' Amy shouted and then Sonic was okay with it, suprisingly, so they were all going fast.

Meanwhile, back at starting place, Silver and Mario were ready to race on their own gears since it was nearly time to start the race and all of them noticed that they wanted ''Okay, Sonic! I'll do my best!'' Marine shouted, while on her new extreme gear with a good amount of buoyancy and drifting skills because it was mostly designed for the water.  
''Who are you?'' Silver asked Marine, being a bit curious. ''I'm Marine, a traveller of the seas back in my world!'' Marine boasted, jumping off the extreme gear. ''I've been travelling with Sonic and he's at least nice!''  
''Well, I'm Silver, coming from the future to save my world from the Iblis Trigger, whatever it is and I'm in this competition because I don't know, but I'm good at this thing!'' he said, introducing himself to the other guys including Marine because he was a cool preson and then he went on his new-ish and tuned extreme gear.

Back at the lake, the guys were almost at the next section, since they were all racing on the new curved section because they were nearly done, so Sonic was in the front with Jet very close behind and they were out of the woods, but Tails was in the flying ring lane and he was passing over the other guys with skill and precision and Wave was making it a bit fast. ''Okay, this is pretty well, but it ain't over yet!'' Jet shouted and then they were on the land and they were ready to drift around the new course. ''Yeah, this is going to be fun as heck!'' Amy said, while grinding fast on the previous rail and then she did a fast wheelie.

At a completely new wooden city type of area, Luigi, Toad and a few guys and some more girls including Rouge The Bat and they were all walking around the place, with no idea where the actual starting line is, thanks to the massive amount of big buildings around the whole city. ''Erm, where's-a this starting line?'' Luigi asked a guide to the city, since he was confused. ''You're going in the direct of the starting building, since you're here to ride it.'' the guide replied, being a bit of a mind-reader and then the group because Luigi was in the front.

**Episode 0-5 and 0 part 6 is coming soon, to my place because it's something cool!**


	5. WRC: MEET TEH GUYS and GIRLS!

**Hyper Smash Riders: werst sonic riders crossovar!: MEET TEH GUYS!**

brian giffin becamed the first announer of teh championship. ''uh hello, ladies and gents. you are wandering ''its nut 2015! but still prety close. WECLAME TO THE HoveRBOARDING CHAMPIONSHIPS OF 2014! i'm your hast brian griffin!''shoutd briam griffin. ''AND I'M TAILS! you nevar expocted me to be a permant announcero!''shoute dails. ''its teh two guys who youe woud never expet!'' shoutd bian griffin. ''TO BE TOGOTHER!''shouetd tails. ''and here are teh forst contestants to be arrving!''shouetd breian. ''ITS TEH BLUE BLUER, SONIC TEH HEDGEHOEG!''shouted swade. ''hey, swade. gloc to be in this crap.''said sonic. ''ITS NOT LOIVE!''shouetd briane. ''thonks for teh uncensorod swering but its consored?sonic askod swade. ''yep.''said sponic.

''IF YOU DODNT EEXPEC JET WOULD BEE HERE, youre an idiat.''saod tails. ''huh, i wioll beat everyboby in ONE SHOT! even sownic!''boastd jet. ''dont got your hapes up too highe! I bet you want beet me!''boaysted sonbic. ''nice tails, yoyure a announcor.''said sonic. ''THANKS FOR TEH THONKS!''shouted tails. ''hah, deres no whay that everybody else wiull beat me!''soasted jet teh hawk. ''oh please.''said knuockles. ''TEH THIRD RIDER IS KNUCKLOS TEH ECHINDA, who hos a non-existont master emerold!''shouted swade. ''who even expoct yous to winn?''said knuickles. ''the majorioty.''boayusted jet. ''TEH FOURTH UND FIFTH XONTESTANT ALL TEH WAY FROM BABYOLON GAEREN, WAVE AND STORM! theyre bouth birds and jet, wove and storme comes as au team and thoyre colled TEAM BABYLOHN!''shouted brion griffim. ''were goina fucking own teh competistion.''said storm. ''with wour futuristic techonogy and OUR SKILLS!''shouted wave. ''deres no whay that you retords will fuckong beat us!''shouted jet.

mario came fram teh shadows with luigi. ''A TON OF PEOPLUE REQUESTED MARIO AND LUIGI, so heres mariuo and warioi! these twoe nice guys will beat teh losers down with CRAZY SKILLS and TEEMWORK!''shouted tails. ''itsa so nike to be heroe.''said mario. ''YEAH, were goina fuck teh comptention up like a...like ah...PROFESSIANAL!'' shpiouted wurio. ''and people fought i wos egotisitical.''said jet. ''YOURE A EGOTISITOAL BASTARD AND DEEL WITH IT!''shouted/bosted came out of teh shodows and said ''deres a fuckong rivolry betweene warioh, sonic and jet.'' ''nice intinct.''said wave and she and rosalona fist bumed. ''whoa, dide wario-''asked luigi. ''no, dunkass.''said sonic. ''oh thas fine loser.''saide luigi. ''YOURE FONNA LOSE SOONE!''shouted jet. ''NO WAY, EGOTIUSTICAL SHINT!''shouted luigie. shadow and meg were ronning with walioigi and thoy stopped to intoduce thomselves. ''IM WALUIGIE AND I OM GOINA TO OWN EVERBODEY IN THIS CAMPIONSHIT!''shoutyd waluiegi. ''no, fuickface! IM GONNA OWN becouse im teh ULIMATO LIFE FORN!''shoutod shadoew. ''for all teh meg fians and quahoge residents, IM TEH ONLY RESPENTIVE of ouahog and i dant get aken down easily!''shouted meg. ''oh hey, itse meg, shodow and waluigie.''saido swade. ''what are you fuys here for?'' ''TO OWN OVVERYBODY!''shiuted waluigi. ''BECAUSE IM OWNINE EVERYBOBY AS WELL!''shouted shoduw. ''i jus wannah represont my place and TRY TO BE IN TEH TOP FIVEO!''shouetd mege.

**so **far, sonic, knuckols, shadew, meg, mariu, walfuigi, wariko and jet and wave and storm and luigi were dhere and sodenly amy arroved. ''WE ARE TEH FRIST TWELVE!''shouetd teh group. ''dude, you cont start teh shit witheut me!''shouetd roderik from a diory of wimpy kid. ''WHO TEH FUCK AIRE YOU!''shouted jet. ''im new to thist shit but i am goring to whin anyway!''boasted roderiuck. ''WHOW!''shouetd amy and she wos fuckong stunped. ''YOURE SUCK A RETARD!''shouted storm. ''watch out.''saiu rodericke. stan and hella jeff runs ine and brokes on teh beech. ''you looke like a stopid fail pimp.''saido stan. ''BUT IM A HYPOE GUY! alwoys giveing hype to teh peole in teh universo!''shouted hello jeff. ''SO its nut werking and youre gottinge no girls.''said stann. ''EPIC FAILE!''shouted jet. ''super-proe hearing.''said stan. ''YOUE LOOK RIDICKLOUS!''shouted amy. ''donte listen to thom! YOURE SO BADASSE!''shouetd sonic. ''be teh maxium pimp!''shoued knuckles. team chotix (mighty relaced espiu) was walking on teh beech with briane griffin. ''so whats yeur histaty?'brian osked mighty. ''uhhhhhh, we mert sonic sometime but me , might. im teh newd guy''said mighey. ''WEVE BEEN TOGTHER A LANG TIME and were goog friends but mighty hosnt been in thot long but hes a weell goog fucking friond.''said vectore. ''MIGHYS A FUCKONG BAGASS!''shouted charmy. ''okaye. stop swearinge.''said vector.

_author node:its hord to getting focused on thrity to forty characters thats alle._  
sonic, knuckles, jet ,wave, storn, amy, shadow, mighty, vector, charme , meg, mario, waluigi, wario, luigi, roderik, stan, hella jeff and geromy were ate seeside hill. aroud thirty minotes later, all 33 conestants arrived ond the lyst incuded sonic, knuckles, jet, wave, storn, amy, shadow, mighty, vector, captoin falcon, meg, mario, waluigi, wario, luigi, roderik, stan, hella jeff, geromy, jomes hook, beat, gum, amigo, tomo, mordocai , finne ,yomi,eggman ,buford, jane hook, mivkey , phineas and biully hatcher and yoyon. ''THATS ALL OF TEH CHARACTERS! im stumped.''saidu brian giffin. ''THIS ISE ONE GIANT TRANEWRECK CROSSOVAR and whats hoverboord.''said link. ''dued, im moxing and reluxing.''saide hella jeffe. ''ISNT DERE A PATICE LAP!''shouted luigi. ''oh yeh, nobody forget?''said swade. ''put theire hands up ife you know thist!''shouetd tails but nonody up theire hands upe.

sonic, knuockles, mordecai, jet, hella jeff ando vector were ate teh start lyne and were readi to go. ''DO TEH CRAP CUNTDOWN!''shouetd roderick. they storted the countdawn and the rocers were go! ''fuck you, holla jeffe.''said modercai. ''DERES MO WAY THAT YOU CAN PUTT ME DOWN!''shoued hella ejff. ''talk to teh others, sick loaser.'saido knuckles. they roached teh second corner and turnod fast like spped of 200 km/h. ''guess dual-levol places aire here to stuy.''said vecter. ''CONGROTS WE MEET AGAINE!''shouetd jet. ''i tryenf to own-WHOA!''shoutyed sonic. sonic and hella jeff londed on teh beech and rided on teh beach whyle rodrick was tryong to get girles but failing. ''at least i hove good clothues!''shioyted hella jeff. ''YOUD GOTE OWNED BY HELLO JEFFE!''shoyuted mordocai. ''im relegated.''said chormy whos annoyong. ''YEAH becauso you are retord to a lowt of people.''saido billy hotcher. tehy tooke the seventh corner well and it wos teh end ofe two level sectiuns. ''i awning this shint.''saido hella jeff. ''NO WHAY SITHEAD!''shoutod vector. ''we are holfway thru teh course! I WILL OWNS YEU!''shouetd jet. ''on teh striaghtaway, someboby will owned evertbody ulse.''saidu sonic. ''AND ITSE ME!''shouetd jet.

sonic, mordecai and jet were fightinge for therd place. ''youre goina go down, fuker.''said joet. ''IM TRYONG TO WHIN!''shouetd sonic. ''sorry, but frist palce is reserved four me.''saaid mordeicai. ''shut up, bastords.'' ''im a coul bastard then.''said jet and thoy din okay or owesome of teh ramps. ''FUCKING TRIGKONG OUT!''shouted hella jeff doing a 720 backflip. ''whats wong, losers! fucking noiling ite1''shoued jet doinge a 1800 sideflip which ise flipping sydeways. modrecai did a 1080 prefect grab in teh air and vector was duing a 2160 spuin. knyuckles shouted ''I OWNE IN TRICKES!'' as he wos doing a 1080 two-hond stiffye. ''whow, you gotta see thist!''SHOUYED swade. ''make sore that knuckles does well.''said bian griffine.  
thoy all londed to some priose and thoy difted fast into the eighth and nonth corner. thoy jumped high offe a high romp and sonic and jet did stuffe roughly like a 720 stolefish, a mute flip and rocket aire but teh rest were doing a nucloar 360(hellan jeff) and a nosegrab frontflip(modrocai). thoy were conr=oring fast but with lyne whyle hella jeff just dide a shortcutt. ''SEE YO, FUCKERS!''shouetd hella jeffo. ''hoy thats gonna bey my linen!''ahoued jet and hello jeff was frist, but sonic, mordocai, jet, knucklos, vector were stoll on teh race. ''fuck you.''said vector and he speeded upe but he slawed down because there wosnt enouogh air. ''DONT WASITE IT!''shouetd knuckles. ''youro going down.''saido sonic. ''NO, YOU RETORD GOIGN DOWN!''shouted jet. ''youre down alroady.''saide sonic and he wos in seconb place. jet wos in therd and shouted ''fucking retarde!'' to sonik. ''OH YOU GOINE DOWN IN HISTARY AS TEH FIRST RECORD TIEM!''shouetd brion griffin. ''thonks, it wille be hord to beat.''said hello jeffn. ''tell this retaord that HES UNLEGIT!''shouetd jet. ''oh i hape you dont fluy awhay.''said meg. in foruth place was modrcai and fithe is knucklos and in lost is vector closly to knuckles. ''you sucko at thist shin.''said knucklos. ''I HOVENT BEING traininge for a whyle.''said voctor. ''HAH, youre mor of a loser thon me.''saide roderock. ''IM GONA OWN YOU HORD!''shoutyed jet. ''seriusly calm down, jett. youre syuch a ''badass''' at hoverbording.'' saido sonic. ''FUCK YOU, SONIK!''shoueytd jet. ''well, tiome from a befoure break.''saide brion. ''seriously, colm dawn, het the hawk.''saiu modercai.

**EPISODEE 1B COMING tomorrow or mondoy.**


	6. Back To MAIN STORY!

**Sonic's Ultra Smash Riders:**  
**Episode Zero p5: Riders Adventure!**

Meanwhile, in Mute City, where there was a new type of race just stopping in the city of aliens, gambling and really speedy racing and so quite a lot of people bought tickets to the new event, where noteworthy characters such as Link, Ness and Mephiles were going to race with quite a few people including Sonic and Mario, since it's after the second race, but back in Sunset Hills, Ness was joining the other dudes and he got his own board as well.  
''I'm going to beat you, no matter what skills I have.'' Mephiles told Ness as an warning, but the kid wasn't dettered from it. ''No problem.'' he said and all of the guys were suprised. ''WHOA, NESS! Didn't know you spoke!'' Modrecai shouted, caught up in the suprise. ''This is going to be a truly amazing race.'' Meg said, while riding her own hover-bicycle.

Team Sonic and Team Babylon were nearly done with the practice lap and they were on a big bridge, since Sonic was ahead of everyone, but Jet and he tried doing some kind of spin attack, but it failed and Sonic was still second, but Amy was grinding to the side of them and she was the first place girl.  
''Hold on, this is way too easy.'' Jet boasted and then he just sped up, while Amy also sped up with her feet.  
''I had enough you guys being serious!'' Amy shouted, sorta having the same issue and then the bridge part was over in general and they could see the finish line, but Jet did some kind of attack and Amy countered it, while Sonic passed her far away and then it was nearly striaght to the finish line, but there was two more ramps to go. ''This ain't going to be easy.'' Knuckles said, boosting up.

Meanwhile, in Grand Metropolis, the city of liquid energy and futuristic technology, quite a few things were happening like Shawn just being there to race as well, since he had his own thing going on and Shadow was a cool dude to hang out with. ''Huh, you're a hedgehog guy. How do I know you're not going to be a useless guy?'' Shawn said, while running down some street. ''Because I'm better than Sonic and I'm the original, not just an android.'' Shadow boasting and then the guy who wants to fight zombies didn't understand any of it since he didn't know Sonic.

Stan and the Mii were together in one place, doing some random stuff, like looking for some suspicious stuff, which Scourge and Peter Griffin was near them because their gears weren't good enough. ''Shh, do you see what I see?'' Dark Pit remarked, wearing Stan's binoculars.  
''Yeah and it's a bad thing.'' the Mii dude said, while looking closely at the new deal that was going on and things were definitely happening, while the three ''spies'' were watching the mad deal going on. ''I could go for some American food, right now.'' Stan told the other guys. ''Pssh, I'm gonna post photos as a random guy and piss on the criminal.'' Dark Pit boasted and he was peeing on the toilet in the alleyway.

''Uhh, do you have any speed up boosters?'' Peter asked the guy in a hood, wearing a long jacket on him for extra security to hide the hidden technology from any kind of police or anything. ''Yeah, they're super exclusive and don't tell anybody, not even your family or friends about it.'' the long-coat wearing, hooded anymonous guy said and then an exchange happened, the guy got some part of an engine and then he gave to those guys.

''Thanks, old friend. Man, this will be easy to win.'' Scourge said and then the three guy ducked under a rock, because the green hedgehog's line of sight were already towards them and the guys were done, but not before Dark Pit took some photos of the happening. ''I guess there's an photographer dude, taking some pictures for his art!'' Peter shouted, while the clone angel just was taking pictures. ''Leave now! We're almost done!'' Scourge yelled at the dark angel and then he didn't give a crap and he was running fast.

**Episode 0-6 is gonna come soon and it's going to be long!**


	7. Friends With Ness! act 1

**Sonic's Ultra Smash Riders:**  
**Episode Zero p6: Friends with Ness!**

The pre-race lap was finally done since all of them crossed the line and then they could all race together like a team of bros with Amy Rose and the results were pretty good in general, since they were having a good time and they were almost done. ''I'm a cool person!'' Jet boasted and he went fast through the last section of the course.  
''This is nearly too easy!'' Sonic shouted and then he turned left on the left turn, but not that much later, there was a ninety degree turn to the right with a bridge on the turn. ''Come on, let's speed up!'' Amy shouted, while on a slanted straightaway and then the finish line was there, while there was a 180 degree turn to the other end and there's an good ramp.

''THIS IS GOING TO BE AMAZING, ISN'T IT?'' Amy and Tails shouted and they were neck and neck, but Knuckles passed them both close and then he was in front of them and then the ramp came up since Knuckles wasn't crouching and then he wasn't high in the air and their tricks were pretty good, including Tails using doing a 2160 with boosted air time, while Knuckles did his semi-special trick. ''Wow, these tricks-a are good!'' Mario shouted. ''They aren't-a good as mine!''  
''Wait, is they going to suck?'' Jet asked Mario and then he got small fireball and then he blew it away with his wings and they were gone, but they burnt Mephiles.

Peter and Scourge was having stuff being worked on their gears, by Dr. Eggman Nega and they were doing some stuff such as making work on the new gen tech including the new boosters and putting them into their gear such as Scourge's cool, but oversized skates.  
''Shut your mouth, I haven't heard about this crap for a long time!'' Dark Pit shouted, a bit dirty on his elbows, while trying to install some stuff.  
''You can barely even name anything else about the Extreme Gea, while I can name ALL of them.'' Dr. Eggman Nega boasted, while trying to install the new and probably unqualified technology that Scourge had in a box.  
''Well name one part, Dark Pit and we'll see if you're still an idiot.'' Scourge remarked, sipping some hot coffee sitting on what's supposed to DP's chair and then he didn't care much.

Meanwhile, Luigi and Shawn was on a tree branch up in the air and they were up on a new course, nearly ready to race and trying to win, but Waluigi was also trying to get up there just to mock them for no reason because it was going to be his time. ''It's going to be WALUIGI TIME, so watch out losers!'' Waluigi boasted, while wearing some wild boots.  
''Uh, yeah, I don't care about you, since I don't know who are you, bro.'' Shawn explained, since he didn't know the guy and then Waluigi got sort of angry and pissed.  
''YOU DON'T WHAT IT IS, WELL TOO BAD!'' he shouted, while doing some kind of boosted tricks and then he jumped onto his board and then he did a top level tricks on one of the smaller ramps.  
''No problem, I got it, I guess.'' Luigi replied, which meant he knew it and then the horn shouted, which meant that all of the racers had to go to the start line to the start including some of the guys, that were not there at the time.

The tree top guys were at the start line and they were ready to go, but there was time before they could start the race on their and the announcer guy was BD Joe, who was a cool dude, but he somehow had time to get his taxi here and announce some things.  
''Okay, here's the massive lowdown! I'm just here because I'm got nothing to do today, but I'm going to announce for all you guys in the 'hood.'' he announced and then he went through the guys, but then another guy who shouts ''Get a load of this'' appears at the same time and then THE toad appears and they were ready to do some announcing.  
''Yeah, it's three cool dudes coming up and announcing stuff, but FIRST THE RACING GUYS!'' BD Joe shouted and then Toad grabbed him for some reason, but it was mostly a hug.

**Episode 1 is gonna come soon, with the first race in Sunset Hill with Ness, Sonic, Jet and Mario all racing at the same time!**


	8. Let's Get Moving: 1a p1!

**Hyper Smash Riders Deluxe:**  
**Episode 1a-1: Let's Get Moving! ft. Ness!**

Ness and the guys were up for racing in Sunset Hill and it wasn't BBC popular, but it was getting filmed by a few people and it had a crowd of Flickies and a few guys. ''I'm going to be in the next race, aren't I?'' Bean asked, while holding a bomb in his hand. ''Just leave the bombs and we're all good.'' Sonic answered him and then Bean threw his bombs backwards and into a lake, but it exploded before landing into the lake, blowing out some water.  
''Yeah, are we going to start or what?'' Wave shouted and then Sonic just started the race with his word, but then they were interrupted by some guy, who was the starting line guy.  
''What about me? What do I do at the next race?'' Ristar asked, while not waving the finish/start line flag and then Sonic told the star guy. ''You're going to come in, because you have some good skills!'' Tails shouted and then Sonic did a shrug and then he wanted tot start the race, so Ness took the blame, but Ristar started it.  
''THREE, TWO, ONE, LET'S RACE!'' Ristar shouted and then all of them went fast, even Ness and Mighty.

Going down onto the first section, Sonic and Jet was in the lead and second place, like that happened in MOST of the races that before this one, but this Luigi was in second place this time and the other guys endured his stares.  
''Aw, yeah! We're making it happen!'' Knuckles shouted, while drifting alongside Ness and Mordecai and then Mordecai went ahead of Knuckles, with his arms giving him some speed and Ness was left behind, but he wasn't place.  
''Oh, this is WAY too easy!'' Wave boasted, while lifting the nose of her air ride and then Mario nearly spun her out, but she wasn't deterred since she tried some boosting mechanic and then Ness blasted her.

On the huge straightaway after the sweeping corners, Sonic, Luigi, Jet, Mephiles and Marine was racing at the front with their Extreme Gear and they were doing some 360, 720 and 1080 spins combined with random grabs and then they went into the water and then Wave was behind them in the waves, mastering it.  
''Wave, we're not losing to them again!'' Jet shouted, while doing some wave riding because of Bean's bomb exploding just above the water and then he was riding on the rails and Mephiles was punching the new enemies using his power and Wave was flying fast.  
''Nobody backs down from a rail!'' Amy yelled, while trying to grind as fast as possible and then she did a 1080 kickflip off the rails and into first place and then Tails flew over her.

Tails and Wave touched down onto the water with massive precision and then they were doing close racing with Wave riding the waves and Tails doing technical treading with his tails and then they jumped into a flying section close together, but meanwhile, Ness, Finn and Mephiles were talking together and they were nearly at the end of the lake.  
''Well, you're a mean guy, so that's you're going down!'' Finn explained, pretty crudely, but then Mephiles made a rebuttal on the spot, even when Finn had a serious face.  
''If you think you can beat me with that sword, then honestly, you haven't seen ANY of my power.'' Mephiles boasted and then he jumped off a wave and did SX rank tricks, while Ness looked on in awe, while beating down a lot of enemies and boosting through the rings and then he did a 720 with his feet in the air on his new and cool scooter.  
''WHOA, that's fast!'' Ness shouted, while riding the waves and grinding on rails and then he went off the lake and onto the rest of of the course to, along with Mephiles and Finn going onto an alternate path and Tails hanging back with him and Mighty was on a third path as well and then he could Sonic in that path.

Back on the ground, the guys who in the top five, Luigi, Jet, Modrecai, Mephiles and Sonic, was trying to race with a lot of speed with Amy and Storm trying to corner really well, but they couldn't do it and then they hit Modrecai in third place and then there was a big ramp ahead and tricks was going to be made, when the paths were linked together

**Episode 1a-2 is going to come soon pretty quickly, but not tomorrow, because it takes quite a bit of effort!**


	9. Wood Zone?: The Tier Notches!

**Sonic's Hyper Smash Riders DX:**  
**Episode 1b-1 Act 1: Bottom Notches plus TOP NOTCHES!**

Luigi was in a forest, where it had a long racecourse and it was a pretty crazy course in general, with space for 30 racers at the same time and sure enough, there was about 30 racers including Chrom for some reason.  
''Hey, Chrom. Why are you here?'' Charmy asked him, while riding around on his air ride.  
''Because I couldn't get in Smash Bros and Lucina can't come in here, so...'' Chrom explained, while riding his new gear, ready to race like a pro and then he was spinning around.  
''You're not good, but just mediocre at this.'' Silver commented, while seeing Chrom spinning like an bit of an idiot and then he was riding fast around a disconnected loop and then he jumping off like a cool dude and then Sweet Bro was grinding like heck at a speed of about pretty fast and then he fell down pretty fast and Sweet Bro braked to stop himself.

All of the guys were lined up pretty soon and they were to talking with the other guys, wherever it would be awkward or not.  
''HEY, EVERYBODY! LOOK AT ME!'' Big shouted, on his new Xtreme Gear, which was a wheel that could turn really well and it was pretty slow, while Scott Pilgrim just had a guitar board and some guys just dropped their jaw.  
''I think I just found this from somewhere.'' Scott said, because he couldn't remember much aside from that and then Chrom got a little bit jealous, but he was trying to hide and then Bark came by and approved it like he was a mayor.  
''Well, that's the most unusual board and it's cool. ACCEPT IT!'' Bark shouted, while he wanted to get on his jetski.

10 minutes after coming into the starting line section, the guys were ready to race, that was up a big tree trunk with lights and they were on their gears in their own unique stance including the Chaotix guys and Big, who was next to each other and they were riding pretty well.  
''Hi, guys.'' Big said to them and then Luigi was just cringing a bit and the Chaotix dudes.  
''It looks like Wood Zone, doesn't it?'' Charmy asked and then the cat was pretty confused since he just wanted to race and then the starting line guy was doing it's start and they were starting to move including Beat and Gum, riding their wheels because it's their gear to make them win the race and then Big sped up too early, getting himself almost shocked, but he was the first one to cross the line and Chrom was in second place.  
''YEAH, THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!'' Charmy yelled, while boosting across the starting line and the finish line, since they're the same line and the race was started.

**Episode 1b-1 Act 2 is going to come soon and it's cool and LONGER!**


	10. Sunset Ramps Advanced: 1a p2!

**Hyper Smash Riders Deluxe:**  
**Episode 1a-2: Hill Ramps Advance!**

The top five guys were all heading towards a ramp and Jet, Sonic, Modrecai and Luigi was preparing for it by crouching hard, but Wander and Storm boosted foward into Amy Rose and then she spun out, so she got onto a rail, but she was still dizzy, but still Mephiles, Storm, Finn, Ness and Wander was racing for fifth place on one path on the left and they split up, but they were really close together.  
''Well, I'm not going to give up!'' Wander shouted, really loudly and he was flying in the air.  
''I never give up as well!'' Storm yelled, trying to copy Wander, while beating down some rocks and then he was riding fast.  
''Wow, that was so original, I just passed you guys.'' Mephiles said, snarking it around and then he was going fast and also getting ready for the ramp, since about half of them was getting prepared

About half of the people was crouching on the ramp and they were starting their tricks with the really fast speed and the tricks varied from a simple, but fast 2160 BS from Mighty to some of the crazy tricks from Sonic using his knowledge of the wind to make a extremely fast method grab with his feet going off the board and Ness just frontflipping while his board was doing a 720 kickflip.  
After doing some good tricks, Sonic, Jet, Mighty and Modrecai all landed together on the ground and it was on like Donkey Kong.  
''It's way too easy to beat the other guys!'' Jet boasted, while doing a manual and he was making second place hard to pass and it was tough EVEN catching up to the top guys, Sonic, Jet and to an extent, Mighty, since they were using most of their skills.

Mordecai was definitely one of the best riders because he catched up to the frontmen, but he was making an awkward turn and then he stumbled a bit and Mighty almost knocked him down, while he was getting ready to grind on the rail.  
''What was that for!?'' Mordecai shouted, getting a bit further away from him and grinding on the rail.  
''I didn't mean it much!'' Mighty said, nicely back and then the two guys were not in good terms anymore and there a bridge ramp, which ended the somewhat curvy section of track that preceded it and Sonic and Jet were doing a fast speed and they were curving well and they were grinding after jumping on those rails.  
''You think, you're so tough, huh?'' Sonic boasted and then Jet didn't give a crap about that taunt and they were crouchin' down and Mordecai catched up to them with awesome skills.  
''I'm not that tough, guys.'' Mordecai said, while doing a manual to speed up to so that he would get the best tricks overall.

**Episode 1a-2.5 is coming soon and it's going to be the end of lap one!**


	11. Checking The Wood Tier Levels!

**Sonic's Hyper Smash Riders DX:**  
**Episode 1b-1-2: Checking The Tier Levels!**

There was 30 racers at ''Wood Zone'' and they were moving at the speed of what they usually go and not all of them was across the start/finish line and they were going pretty fast and coming up to the first corner and they were doing some kind of speed.  
''Well, sometimes, there's the coolest race in this world and this is the second best!'' Omochao announced and then the mood went down by a little bit, while the Chaotix was ready to boost fast.  
''Alright, I'm bringing it on!'' Scott shouted, while grinding down a rail and he was grinding pretty fast, with Cream above him with a shortcut to make other shortcuts dissappear, although it's not litteral, since there's definitely some shortcuts.

Big was in second place, Chrom was first, Scott was a in a close third place and Espio was in fourth place, so it was a decent time to be racing against some other guys and the cornering from those guys varied from bad to good and Chrom fell back to seventh place, because of his bad steering and Scott started grinding with a wobble.  
''Wow, Cream's ready to win this one, but we're not gonna lose!'' Vector shouted, while doing a wheelie to fourth place and then a clash happened between Vector and Sonia.  
''Hey, Vector with bad breath! Get your own space and stay in it.'' Sonia taunted and then the random rivalry started up and then they were spinning.  
''Hey, smart girl! I'm going to own you with my skills!'' Vector shouted and then a random rivalry started up and they were using most of their skills with their bikes and Charmy just watched them from the side.  
''I would bet you would be bottom tier.'' Scott commented, since Charmy wasn't going fast and then he saw a flying ramp and he took the oppotunity to fly in the air.

A few seconds later, Vector was crushing some boxes, Scott wasn't grinding anymore and Sonia was at the top, while Chrom was with the bottom 10 and he was trying to be the best he could be with some skates, even though he was total crap with those skates.  
''Wow, Chrom. You're really bad at skating.'' Meg said, and the guy got a bit sad, but she was ready to keep the mood up for everybody, even Courage, who was third to last place.  
''THIS GOES SO FAST!'' Courage yelled and he was definitely scared, as he was holding on to his EX Gear, which was sorta getting outta control without him trying to steer the whole thing.

Meanwhile, back at the front, Scott, Meg, Manic and Bean was being part of the best and they were moving fast like they were some top tier dudes and they were either Speed Type(Scott, Manic and Meg) or Flying Type(Bean), so it was going to close and they were halfway there and it was going to be a bumpy ride, as many obstacles were in the way, which was mostly rocks.  
''These rocks aren't good for racing on, but they add to the challenge!'' Daisy shouted, also on her skate and this time, she was cornering like a pro.  
''Nope, they're totally ridicilous.'' Manic replied and he jumped on the rail, so he did some good and groovy tricks, while on the trails and now he was shortcutting and Scott bumped into him closely.  
''You know, there's still rocks here, but I got this!'' Meg shouted and her scooter had some good turning, so she was good and safe.

**Episode 1b-2a is going to come soon, with the end of LAP 1!**


	12. New Wood Zone Remixed!

**Sonic's Hyper Smash Riders DX:**  
**Episode 1b-2a: New Wood Zone Remixed!**

They were 60% of the way through the first lap of the Wood Zone race and Scott, Meg and Manic were trying to dodgwe rocks, Bean was flying in the air and Daisy was going through the rocks like they were nothing and they had boost pads hidden behind them.  
''Gotta go fast like Sonic!'' Daisy yelled, punching through some rocks and then she was first, while punching the last rock down and then there was the first ramp of the course.  
''Welcome to crouch city, where we crouch.'' Manic said and then he crouched for a bit and it wasn't much, but he went higher than Daisy, who also crouched lower than him and they did some good tricks, since Manic did a 2160 mute grab and he landed good and Daisy did a some shifty 1080 thing with flowers and it worked well for her since she was first place now.

It was now a battle between Daisy, Manic and Bean, as the duck guy did a 1440 backflip with a good landing to get some speed and then the three of them was racing like pros and they were doing some cool snowboarding-style tricks after going over a big ramp.  
Big was suprisingly close to them, but he had some tough competition in the form of Charmy and that bee wasn't about to do some weaksauce skills.  
''Hi, Charmy! I like this thing!'' Big shouted, enjoying the event very much and then Charmy looked at him with a ready look.  
''Yeah, me too. Just watch me bring it on!'' Charmy shouted and then Luigi was also pretty close and he was going faster than the both of them and then he passed them with a little bit of nervousness, but he was still feeling good.  
''WHAT?'' Luigi asked, very loudly and he was off the ramp and doing some stuff, but he made an okay landing and then Charmy and Big went off the ramp, ready to roll.

At the front, the top riders were going fast, it was close to being lap two and they were being rough guys with Manic's shoving around complete with elbow bumps and Scott doing some punches.  
''Knock ALL of it off!'' Meg shouted, trying to prove her skills with the skillful swerving.  
''Well, I want to win pretty hard, so shut up.'' Manic replied, smug and ready to do some crazy tricks off some ramp at the end of some section of the track and then Bean sped up, tired of the fighting and there was a flying shortcut, so that Charmy catched up pretty quick and he was ready to taunt, but Scott did some quick taunt.  
''That was a bad decision, you dumb douche.'' Daisy said, being smart as hell and then she went on that grind rail with Scott, while Manic and Meg were on the main road with Charmy.

Meg, Manic and Charmy were close and the race was pretty close in general, since about a quarter of the 24 racers is at the front of the race, but let's see some of Luigi's and Yun's cool moments having fun on their own.  
''Hey, I heard you were into her.'' Yun said, having Daisy in front of them.  
''No, I'm not, where DID you get that from?'' Luigi said, NERVOUS as heck with the shippings.  
''You told a few guys that you had feelings for her and I'm pretty sure it wasn't just a few.'' Yun said, being a little informative, while trying to pay attention to that woody road ''Maybe, you're hiding that crush.''  
Luigi just wanted to punch him in the face, but he had to admit sooner or later since Daisy was beginning to notice that thing and Yun was a strong dude.

Lap 2 started and it was all ready to go with some of the tricks being decent and some of them being good with hints of craziness and there was some fighting moves on the raceground.  
''ALRIGHT, lap 2 is happening and I'm not in it yet!'' Kensou said, being 12th place and he was at the front of the pack at the middle and it was pretty big, with 7 other racers being in it including Vector, who wasn't doing good at this moment in the race.

**Episode 1b-2b is coming soon, with more interaction than ever along with lap 2**


	13. Fighting Racegrounds

**Hyper Smash Riders: Episode 1d/2a**  
**Part 1a: Random KOF Racegrounds!**

Kyo and Benimaru were there at the big and hilly racecourse, looking for a fight with other dudes including Muscleman and Wander and there was some fighting on the New Wood Zone race, but there wasn't much fighting this time around.  
''Hey, where's the other guys here?'' Kyo said and then Shingo jumped from behind a tree with rolling to boot.  
''At least Shingo's here, but there was more guys here!'' Benimaru commented, having a bad feeling about it and they were all together and there was some huge noise at the back area, including some guys shouted.  
''That was yesterday and now it's today!'' Kyo shouted, feeling good and then he rode that hoverboard fast with Benimaru going to that area.

5 minutes later, Kyo and Benimaru were with everybody else and Yashiro didn't give a crap about them, as he was doing some pro tricks like he was doin' it in between the KOF touraments.  
''Hah, we were doing this thing all morning and you guys can't even go in the right area!'' He said, while doing a manual on the grounds.  
''We got here and we're gonna beat ya as a team!'' Benimaru shouted, ready to fight with Yashiro, like nobody was bothered with it and they were ready to race, despite being 30 minutes away from the beginning of the race, but they didn't care.  
''Okay, we're a bigger and EVEN better team than before!'' Yashiro boasting, shouting like his team were one of the best and then Chris did a double backflip with his skates on and he landed like a pro.  
''I thought we weren't getting any new team-mates.'' Chris said, with a ''what?'' look on his face, while trying to stop falling down, since that momentum accidently made him backflip and then Kyo did a small kick to his arms, making him fall down.

Most of the riders went to the pits and it was a good time for everyone to catch up on why this was here, instead of KOF.  
''I don't get it, why are we here?'' Kyo asked, while walking across the pit, with some of the teams getting prepared for the race to start, despite being out of their depth.  
''Because you guys look cool.'' Yun answered, holding a wrench and spinning it around with his hand. ''and you just got tricked by a master.'' Kyo was pretty stunned and Benimaru still was looking good, but he was ready to start a literal fight and Ken was there as well, for the exact same reason.

**Part 1b is coming soon, but it might not be coming quick.**


End file.
